cyrodillic bloodmoon
by yalc
Summary: this is a squal to 'the life of ravenous dralok' it is a vampire and werewolf story about ravenous's wife kat and her life changing adventure. please R
1. the prophecy

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

the prophecy

700 years ago the arcane university 9:00pm

a shadowy figure sneaks over to some bushes and fires an arrow with a scroll on it the figure croaks ''CU CU CU CU CU'' then the figure jumps into the water and vanishes.

A mage hearing the cry goes outside and sees the arrow on the door. ''hm whats this''? The mage takes the scroll opens it and sees it written in glowing blood ignoring this the mage starts reading.

THE ECLIPSE PROPHECY

When the sun and moon meet for the first time darkness shall fall upon the land in daylight hours. A mountain will rise the moon will turn crimson marking the twilight when he who is neither beast nor undead will perish under the rule of ether species.

On the twilight of the crimson moon beast and undead will venture towards the mountain of war and hunt there they will battle for control of tamriel.

3 days before the eclipse the skies shall rain blood,the hunters will howl,and the rivers will run red, one year after the 2nd death of the lord of the undead.

At the end of the prophecy there is two signatures but they are singed in the language of the elder scrolls. ''oh my what a dreadful prophecy I should get this to the palace at once''.


	2. anniversary

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

CHAPTER 1

anniversary

this story is a semi continuation of ''the life of Ravenous Dralok'' it is about a prophecy made by two daedric princes who they are I shant say. The main character is Ravenous's wife Kat Dralok I hope you enjoy my story which I hope one day becomes the next elder scrolls game. (when kat is singing that song is called my immortal created by evanescence not me)

Imperial city council chambers roof 1 year after Ravenous Dralok's death

These wounds wont seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Kat: oh I love that song it dosent heal the pain but its nice to sing sad songs when your sad...but it just makes you more depressed. Hhhhmmmmmm the wind feels good on my face it's so cold but I like the cold. Kat then extends her vampire wings letting them feel the cool breeze as it blows against them. Hm well ravenous for our one year anniversary gift im going to give you what you couldnt have on the day of the harvest...im going to make the sky rain the blood of my victims from the imperial city then watch the survivors drown in there own blood.

for a proper blood rain spell ill need 20 victims...well better get started. Kat then leans off the ledge and crushes a guard SPLAT ''1'' she blurrs over to the next and rips out his throat and feeds on his insides ''2'' 3 guards see the crime and rush her. Kat blurrs behind them and casts spark electrocuting them. ''5'' Kat then proceeds into the council chambers and uses night eye to find the elders she sees there up underneath the roof on the top floor. Kat then blurs up to the top floor takes out a akaviri katana and kills the first guard who is guarding the elders. ''6'' ''there she is kill her'' kat sidesteps the rushing sword and back stabs the guard. ''7'' hungry again for blood kat reaches for the nearest elder bites into his neck and drains him dry then throws her katana into the chest of another elder. ''9'' 5 guards now surround kat and her katana is out of reach so she waits until one guard thrusts her she dodges causing the sword to kill the guard behined her she then takes the murderer and throws him off the balcony everyone watches him land on the table. ''11''

you guys are sloppy and you call yourselves guards you cant even protect yourself. An elder yells ''SHE'S A WITCH'' no im a vampire. ''thats much worse'' that elder then jumps off the balcony falling to his death. ''12'' ''this is nonsense where is the champion of cyrodiil''? Kat then stabs the elder with her hand yanks out his heart and throws it at the nearest guard knocking him off the balcony. ''14'' the other two elders fearing for there life begin casting fireballs at kat. Kat dodges each one by blurring and back flipping. The two guards start shooting arrows at kat and when kat gets in between the four the guards are incinerated and the elders are killed by arrows. ''16'' oh man when someone is incinerated there deaths dont count oh man. The last elder runs down the stairs trying not to make noise as he runs out the door and into the city.

I really dont want to kill the last elder but it seems I have to but wait what do I see two civillians and two guards coming to the palace from the other direction thats awsome.

Kat blurrs out of the palace goes around the building takes out her bow and arrows and in 2 seconds the people are down on the ground bleeding to death. ''19'' one is still alive. Kat walks to the bleeding survivor. Hey whats in the box? ''cough cough you witch these are the votes for the next emperor ''cough'' now we will never know who will cyrodiil cough cough''. Oops well someone is bound to find your bodies then the votes will be counted. ''20''

As #20 dies kat fly's to the palace's rooftop lands on the surface,raises her hands and summons the blood cloud.

Drop by drop blood rains from the sky people scream and run in terror seeing this as a bad omen for unbeknowst to kat she has just fullfilled another step of the bloodmoon prophecy.

Oh ravenous I hope you can see this...Happy anniversary.


	3. chapter 2

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 2

arcane university

all the mages run out of the university and are horrified to see the skies rain blood ''by the nine divine were doomed bloodrain marks the end of us all aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'' 2nd mage: ''calm down please we still have a chance the riddles in the prophecy have been solved'' mage 3: ''your right we must find the elders and the champion they will know how to stop this madness''

the mages run for the palace not knowing that the blood is from the the elders

the mages reach the palace and find the elders dead drained of blood completely ''the elders are dead oh no were all going to die aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh'' mage 2: ''fool theres one body missing we must find him before something bad happens to him'' the guards come rushing in ''mages we have the last elder he is safe at the prison come with us'' the mages follow the guards to the prison where the elder is safe behind bars with the champion of cyrodiil mage 3: sir the first sign of the eclipse has shown itself what are we to do? coc: eclipse what is that? mage 4: the eclipse is when the sun and moon meet and darkness meets light for a certain amount of time. coc: and whats so bad about that? the female imperial puzzlingly asks the elder: the eclipse allows vampires to walk in daylight hours and lycanthropes will change into there bestial form in the daytime. Champion Of Cyrodiil: oh that is bad but you mentioned the first sign what does all this mean?

mage 2: the first sign in the prophecy of the eclipse is on the first day the skies will rain blood,the second is the hunters which we have deciphered as the animals will howl,the third is the rivers will run red,then on the fourth day the eclipse will appear and the mountain of war and hunt will rise and the lycanthropes along with the vampires will battle eachother to gain access to the top of the mountain where the ruler of tamriel will be chosen forevermore. coc: that is bad mage 3: so what shall we do? everyone looks to the champion

''well I propose that we gather the armies of every city along with the knights of the nine and the divine crusader we meet the bloodthirsty monsters at the mountain and fight for our survival'' said the champion. the elder: then I guess we must wait three more days thats including the day of the eclipse.


	4. chapter 3

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 3

kat flies above the imperial city with her bat wings which she discovered she could create with the ring of the divine vampire given to her by her husband ravenous

''what to do next I really dont know it seems the mages are really freaked out about this whole thing mabye I should see why this is so frightening''.

Kat then flies above the mages as they go to the palace then to the prison kat casts a chameleon spell and follows the mages inside

five minutes later Kat flies out of the prison have I just created the first sign of a prophecy that we will decide who rules tamriel wow Im not much of a leader even though I am still the queen of vampires mabye I should consult ravenous about this.

Kat flies to her home in skingrad and casts a summon spell on the ashes of ravenous ravenous's ghost appears infront of Kat ravenous feeling lonely again Kat did you forget that its OKAY for you to move on I dont like seeing you sad...and that was an awesome anniversary gift by the way.

''oh ravenous I found out that three days from now a prophecy that will decide whether the lycanthropes or the vampires will rule tamriel what should I do?

ravenous:...well um it seems like you didnt hear the whole prophecy about the eclipse did you? ''you know of the prophecy''? Yeah when I died molag bal came to me and said my death was a good thing and then he told me the whole prophecy. ''well what is it''?

Okay no vampire or lycanthrope will rule tamriel even if they do reach the top of the mountain what happens is that whatever race reaches the top the moon turns crimson and ether hircine or molag bal will appear they then stab there child and the bloodmoon will fire its energy into the child then whoever the father is of the race that has reached the top will rule tamriel in twilight forevermore not the child.

''oh well thats worse what should I do''?

Well even though I am a vampire ghost I dont want father to rule tamriel he will make it into a battle field and tamriel will no longer be a fun playground for you to play in so what I would do is gather as many vampires as you can and have them try to fight against the lycanthropes so the prophecy wont be fullfilled hen the eclipse will go away and peace will return. ''why did you say try to get as MANY vampires as possible''? Well hearing of this prophecy almost every vampire will want it to happen so that means almost every vampire will turn against you and not follow your commands. ''oh that makes sense okay ill do my best do you know of anyone who will actually stay with me on this''? Well there is always Vlad,then pickelo,janus,lovidicus because he just wants a normal life as a vampire he dosent want to rule, with lovidicus he can surely convince a couple hundred and janus will definatly stay by your side because he is against these sort of things and pickelo hates vampires and vlad is your butler. So there you go better start quickly Kat.


	5. gathering the rebellion

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 4

gathering the rebellion

Dralok ancestral tomb 10:30pm

kat has already gotten the help of all of ravenou's sudgestions now lovidicus is trying to win the understanding of the other 11 clans

lovidicus: ''we gathered this meeting of clans for a rebellion against our father molag bal''. Everyone gasps in amazement and anger. ''Its not what you think'' Kat then explains the whole prophecy and the expressions of the clan leaders change drastically from shocked,angry,happy,excited. ''so you see if molag bal or hircine rules it would mean the end of civilization as we know it if molag bal leads then'' lovidicus qoutes ravenous '' he will make it into a battle field and tamriel will no longer be a fun playground for you to play in'' and so we must gather as one and fight the lycanthropes and stop them from reaching the peak but we must also resist going to the top of the mountain ourselves so we wont win ether...so who is with us''?

Vraseth—hahaha my clan will reach the top before the lycanthropes do you are fools to not seize the opportunity.

Khulari-- we stand with you my queen with our paralysis spell we will stop the lycanthropes in there tracks

Montalion--we refuse your rebellion

Thrafey--we stand with you milady we will heal our troops against the lycanthropes

Garlythi--we stand with you we will shield ourselves from the attack

Selenu--we refuse the rebellion

Lysrethi--we refuse the rebellion you traitors

Harveenu--we refuse the rebellion we will burn those bloody lycanthropes before they reach the top.

Berne--we refuse

Aundae--we refuse

Quarra--we stand by you we will barrage the lycanthropes with silver tipped arrows.

Quarra,garlythi,thrafey, & khulari stay with the queen while the other seven clans leave without another word.

Kat: well I guess we just have to wait until day four then now that we know who are our allies. janus: dont forget that my army is on your side so you have five allies and If the elders I mean elder knows of the prophecy then he will most likely send the champion to every city to get reinforcements once more when he comes to my city I will inform him of the extra reinforcements. Katoh good then we will have the empire on our side as well.

pickelo: uhem um since most of the clans are against the rebellion I guess now would be the time to retrieve the ''light of dawn''. Kat: whats that? ''it is a katana that was crafted specifically to destroy vampires''. Oh now that is a weapon worth having in this situation. Will you need help getting it? ''I would think so that since it kills vampires then vampires will be guarding it so I will need some troops to go with me we should start the search now''. Ok then we will have some troops go with you equipped with the shade cloaks.

(DISCLAIMER--i did not create the ''light of dawn'' the dude who created oscuros oblivion overhaul created it I believe at least thats what I heard on youtube from the video light of dawn-oblivion-vampire killing)


	6. the second sign

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 5

the second sign

once the clock strikes midnight on Thursday the wolves,bears,boars,alligators,lions start roaring/howling at the sky. 2 hours later vultures arrive in cyrodiil and they start qawing,then the sharks rise from the oceans and snarl.

The imperial battlemages chambers

coc: oh the blaster howling ''gasp'' the second sign day two I must ride out to every city right now to gain reinforcements before tomorrow.

The champion of cyrodiil who's name is Alice Grimmwood gets out of bed puts on her clothes then her armor puts on her helmet takes her weapons then leaves to the chestnut handy stables. When alice reaches the stables she gets on her horse then rides out to chorrol.

my first stop will be chorrol now that it has a new countess

two hours later alice reaches chorrol stables her horse and runs up to the heavily guarded castle. Alice runs up to the guard by the private quarters and says ''sir I have an important message from the imperial palace I need to see the countess...ITS URGENT. Okay okay ill let you in. alice goes up to the countesses room and says the exact same thing to that guard he lets her in and alice speaks to the countess.

''countess chorrol the empire needs your help''. The countess gets up and says ''what kind of help champion''? Alice then tells her of the prophecy and why they need her army. ''oh in that case yes my army is at your service''. Then alice leaves chorrol gets on her horse and proceeds to skingrad.

5 hours later alice reaches the skingrad castle.

Alice walks into the throne room and sees count hassildor at the dining table eating extremely bloody boar. ''uhem count hassildor I have come by order of high chancellor ocatto to ask for your army to. Janus raises his hand to stop her he gets up and says. ''I know why your here and yes the empire has my armies help and extra reinforcements as of 10:pm yesterday''. ''extra reinforcements who are they''? Said alice. ''they are vampires who are setting up a rebellion against there father molag bal. And dont worry they wont turn against us once there brethren is taken care of'' ''but how do you know that they for sure wont turn against us''? Because these vampires just as we do want the world to be peaceful just like it is if there father takes over then they will have no one to play with''.

''so your sure they will help us against the armies of lycanthropes and vampires''? ''yes I am sure of it'' ''okay then goodbye''.

Alice then leaves skingrad to gain the armies of the other cities.


	7. the search for the light

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 6

the search for the light

12:00am Thursday pickelo and 8 other vampires head for Nornalhorst to obtain the ''light of dawn''

vampire 1: hey you know how there is a group called the nights of the nine well we are nine vampires and we are on a quest to save the empire mabye we should have a group name? vampire 2: oh yeah like what oh wait I got one ''the knights of the night'' vampire 1: hm that sounds good hey pickelo we were discussing on pickelo: I know what you were talking about and I wont agree to having that name unless. Pickelo stops and turns around. Unless every one in the group only drinks human blood from bottles or animal blood and no more senseless killing. The 8 vampires stop,huddle,talk about it for a few minutes,look at pickelo and say. ''we can not agree to such an order''. pickelo: then we are not the knights of the night...at least im not.

With that debate overwith the nine vampires then get on there horses and ride to Nornalhorst.

11 hours later the vampires reach the ruins they get off there horses and proceed into nornalhorst.

When the vampires step into nornalhorst they remove there cloaks and put on there armor and then lead by pickelo they search for the light.

The vampire walk through the first hallway and now theres three ways to go. pickelo: ''okay four of you take the left hallway the rest follow me to the right'. The vampires then follow orders pickelo turns right and finds a gate that opens remotely one vampire goes back finds the switch and comes back to go through the gate. Pickelo then find a door he and his troops go through the door to ''nornalhorst sel gandrevla''.

While the other four vampires go the left way and they find a vampire patriarch. patriarch: have you come to seek shelter if so then welcome. vampire 1: actually we here to see the light of dawn. patriarch: you wish to see the sword that kills vampires oh what a dreadful sword yes I shall take you to it follow me. The vampire patriarch takes the vampires through the third passageway and takes them through a series of hallways until they reach ''nornalhorst sel gandrevla''.

Pickelo goes through the door and sees three swinging blades timing his run he runs through the blades without a scratch the other vampires soon follow pickelo goes through the rest of the hallway and sees two vampires without hesitation he takes out his sword and charges ''yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'' the vampires see the attacker and pull out there swords they charge him but pickelo's protectors charge them so the vampire enimes are chopped into bits then with every vampire in the ruins hearing the cry they all meet pickelo and his knights then all the vampires are attacking eachother with claw and sword slicing and cutting arms and other parts flying through the air blood spraying the walls.

The other four vampires still being led by the patriarch are led directly to the light.

vampire 1: wow what a horrifying sight seeing a sword made specifically for killing vampires...well too its a good thing were taking it.

Patriarch and matriarch who was also in the room both say ''what''?! vampire 1: yes were here to take the light. patriarch: we cannot allow you to take it I am sorry. matriarch: they must be here with the other intruding vampires

KILL THEM.

With that the knights take out there swords and start attacking the ruling vampires with there enchanted swords but the duo are far stronger than they as just heal from the attacks the leading vampires claw at the rebellious vampires knocking them down vampire 3 starts blurr shooting arrows at the matriarch burning it with fire arrows the matriarch then crumbles to dust. The patriarch just screams at the vampires and starts blurr clawing them the vampires think there finished but the patriarch screams a final time and topples to the floor as pickelo takes out his silver sword from the patriarch vampire.

pickelo: is everyone okay? The vampires all say yes as the other four vampires walk in. then pickelo sees the light and takes it firmly in his hand puts it in his sheath and says ''okay we have what we came for lets go remember to put on your cloaks before going outside.


	8. third sign

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 7

third sign

12:00am Friday the last day of sunlight

A fisherman sits at the dock of the imperial city fishing for breakfast.

''oh I dont think im going to catch anything ohi might as well go back to the market and buy there fish''. ''tug'' ''tug'' ''oh a bite yeehaa'' the fisherman pulls up the line and sees hes caught a slaughter fish. ''wow a slaughter fish oh those are tasty m m m''

while the fisherman is looking at his catch another person walks on the dock and admires his food then the creature grabs the fisherman and bites into his neck drinking his blood like he hasn't tasted it in years then the vampire throws the fisherman into the river. While the blood sinks into the water it begins to grow from black to crimson then it grows and spreads through the waterfront spreading out of the bay and into the rivers.

And so marks the third and final sign of the eclipse.

Imperial city palace 3:00pm

chancellor ocatto: oh no the third sign has shown itself oh my oh I hope the champion has completed her duties if she hasnt all is lost.

The knights of the nine followed by the divine crusader who is following the city leaders who is following Kat who is following the champion walks inside the palace.

alice: ''chancellor I have completed my duties and have brought extra reinforcements as well''. Extra reinforcements who are they? kat steps in and speaks we are vampires who are rebelling the will of our father molag bal and I promise you we will not turn against you. divine crusader: she speaks truth chancellor.

chancellor ocatto: so there are vampires willing to go against there father well thankyou for coming to our aid um your name?

kat: Kat Dralok formerly known as neeloc grimmwood the sister of your champion alice grimmwood.

alice: so thats where I have seen you I knew I have seen your face before I guess I cant even recognize the face of my own sister...im sorry neeloc. kat: its kat now. Kat and alice then hug eachother signifying a small family reunion.

kat: as I was saying I am the queen of all vampires but seven clans refused to stay with me so there are still vampires to fight Im afraid. But dont worry I hold the vampire killer ''light of dawn'' so it wont be that big a problem.

chancellor ocatto: oh good well then everyone must gather there armies and have them meet outside Bravil for that is probably where the mountain will rise. So I am off to the rooftop to see the sun one last time before the battle tomorrow gooday.

Everyone then leaves to gather there armies outside Bravil for the upcoming battle.


	9. the merge

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 8

the merge

10:00pm shrine of molag bal friday

haarvenu clan leader (a female dark elf): we gather here today to pray to our father to give us strength tomorrow and so that we may not be punished for attacking other clans.

The leaders then gather in a circle close there and and silently pray out loud.

1 minute later they then sit down. haarvenu leader: now for the next part of our meeting we must all merge together into ONE clan but for this our father must pick a leader for this clan so all clans will be apart of the same clan on our battle tomorrow.

The seven leaders then stand in a straight line infront of molag bal and wait to be chosen.

Once everyone is in line a door opens infront of the shrine but on the ground revealing stairs. Steps can be heard walking upwards when everyone is listening and staring. Then a man with pitch black hair with very old black and brown nobleman clothes and he has one inch dirty nails and his eyes ''red like the fires of hell'' walks out the underground door.

Molag bal then speaks.

THIS ANCIENT PATRIARCH SHALL BE THE NEW CLAN LEADER ''HIS NAME IS BANE'' YOU WILL FOLLOW HIS ORDERS TO YOUR DEATH HE IS THE NEW RULER OF VAMPIRES FOR HE...IS THE FIRST...FOR HE IS MY BIOLOGICAL SON.

Bane then walks to each vampire leader takes there arm and uses vampire touch on them initiating them to the Bane clan.


	10. the eclipse

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 9

the eclipse

Saturday the sun begins to rise but the moon soon follows after it and when darkness meets light the moon turns crimson.

The awaiting armies are waiting outside bravil for the mountain after 2 minutes someone says ''are we in the wrong place''?

Then immediately the earth shakes so wildly and a mountain starts rising out of the lake it keeps rising up to the sky extending past the mountains surrounding cyrodiil until it reaches past the clouds then stops.

And so begins the twilight where he who is neither beast nor undead will perish under the rule of ether species.


	11. the gathering

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 10

the gathering

When the mountain finally stopped rising the imperial army along with the four vampire clans started sailing to the mountain but Kat instead of boating she extended her wings and flew to the top of the mountain.

When she reached the top she saw what the finish line was it was a crimson moon painted into the peak and inside the moon was a wolfs head looking left and a bat head looking right they were painted black. ''so thats the finish line well if I don't want to win I mustn't touch the the moon ill just stand at the cliff side''.

Kat then landed at the cliff side took out her enchanted bow given to her by the speaker a few months ago it was a belated wedding gift he said it was called shadowhunt.

When Kat took out her bow and looked at the wonderful scenery she saw something that would haunt her for years to come. It was werebeasts running and droolling werewolves,wereboars,werelions,werebears, just running for the mountains. And in the skies she saw werevultures and to the sea werecrocs and weresharks. From miles around the beasts were running for war,blood,...salvation.

Down below at the sea bed of the mountain of war & hunt

the boats are still heading towards the mountain the silence seems everlasting until a solder mentions something. ''what was that''!! solder 2: what was what solder 1: I saw something in the water swimming toward the island solder 2: it was probably a slaughter fish solder 1: it couldn't be it was HUGE.

The solder just stared into the water wondering if he would see it again...he did.

The next moment a HUGE wereshark emerged out of the water and chomped into the boat sending everyone into the water the shark just swam towards the nearest solder and chewed on him as he let out a blood curtaling scream. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME PLEASE AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. By the time he let out the last scream the shark had swallowed him.

By then everyone was swimming to the mountain as fast as they could and the boaters were rowing as fast as there arms could let them. Boats sunk people screamed swords sliced but no one would know if it hit because the waters were still red from yesterday.

3 miles from the mountain the Bane clan were cutting through werebeasts and jumping over logs as they galloped on there horses toward the mountain.

An hour later half the troops were settled on the mountain ready in there positions while the other half waited on shore near bravil to keep the monsters from crossing into the water.


	12. war

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 11

war

The werecrocs and sharks were already marching from the sea to the shore solders then were barraging them with silver arrows sending the monsters back into the sea well the ones that didn't die that is.

Werevultures soon flew to the peak were Kat and 20 of the vampires along with the knights of the nine that were skilled in archery. The werevultures cawed at the vampires the vulture swooped down towards them and the vamps were shooting silver arrows at the beasts sending them to the waters and sending them retreating but one vulture managed to grab a vampire by its head with its mouth and took the vampire with it all the way to the sea where when the vampire rose to the surface it was meet with a crocodile and the vamp was not seen to rise to the surface again.

On shore the troops being led by the divine crusader were slashing at the incoming werewolves and werelions that were soon followed by wereboars. Bodies pilled on both sides silver slashing the beasts a werewolf finally caught its teeth to some flesh and started mauling it ripping the unlucky imperial to shreds a knight came over and stabbed the wolf in the head and killed him comrade to spare the torment.

The divine crusader was bashing the incoming beasts with his mace sending the wereboar sprawling on the ground shaking to the the immense magical pain. The beasts then retreated to the woods to catch there breath.

divine crusader: ''everyone line up for the next attack. FORM UP''. When the troops were lined up the crusader marched over to every solder and healed them with a spell. Given to him be the gods.

''gallop'' ''gallop'' ''gallop'' ''are there some more reinforcements or are those the vampires?

The people in dark clothing with armor marched up the the troops screaming ''RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'' ''vampires'' ''attack but hold your ground'' said the crusader.

The vampires leaped off there horses and lunged at the troops. Knocking a few of them down while others were only staggered. The vampires that knocked troops down then bit into there flesh drinking there blood that gushed out. The vampires that weren't feeding started cutting through the troops while they held there ground with there shields. A few seconds later a barrage of silver arrows from the mountain barraged the vampires killing 15 of them the others just leaped over the troops and began levitating to the top of the mountain.

While the battle raged on a loud roar roar broke the noise into pieces RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR everyone looked at the one vampire that wasn't fighting it was bane. In a second he cast a large flame in the path of the troops not caring for his own they were incinerated. Flesh blackened fell to pieces when the fire vanished. Bane then blurred across his victims heading to the water but was knocked on his back an extended shield that glowed when he hit it.

crusader: you don't even care for your fellow vampire your not fit to be leader you merciless scum. In a deep dark voice said. ''I do what I must to win the battle of ages and if that means sacrificing my own family then so be it''. Bane got up then started clawing at the crusaders enchanted shield. The crusader when seeing the opportunity whacked Bane with his mace sending the vampire backwards.

In the sky arrows were firing at the levitating vampires while they were also fighting the werebeasts. Vampires fell while others reached land and fought the troops with there weapons cutting into there flesh sending blood out towards the sea one vampire distracted by the splatter had its head cut off.

kat: im tired of firing arrows I want some action. Kat extended her wings and took flight towards the werevultures taking out her akaviri katana she sliced through the beasts as the snapped at her with there beaks snap snap snap. Slice slice slice the bird descends to the sea. The were vultures surround her in the air and she keeps waving her sword and they slice her with there claws. To aid there queen they move there attention to Kat and fire there silver arrows at the werevultures sending them towards the sea.

Three vampire matriarchs levitated towards the peak and almost landed on the symbol but kat used a fireball spell and incinerated them when they fell on the symbol there bodies broke and turned into ashes. To there relief nothing happened so they all directed there attention back to the battle.

On shore the werebeasts returned to the battle and leaped over the battle landing into the sea. A werebear ran towards the battle and rammed everything knocking practically everyone down a few troops and vampires then ran to the behemoth and started slashing the werebear the monster angry at the attack got up and whacked them back one vampire leaped up behind it and stabbed the werebear in the back. The werebear roared and fell to the ground.

The divine crusader finally on the offense kicked the vampire into the water accepting the attack Bane blurr swimmed to the mountain in a minute the vampire reached the mountain and made a victory cry RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Bane knocked the incoming werecrocs that were running towards him back into the water cracking there skulls and beaks.

The divine crusader ashamed at what he had done decided to find som way to help he cried to the champion on the mountain. ''A VAMPIRE HAS REACHED THE MOUNTAIN CHAMPION WATCH OUT''.

Alice looked down the mountain and saw Bane running up the mountain. Alice took out her bow and shot a wooden arrow at Bane's heart hitting him directly he was stunned and tripped on a rock and fell off the mountain.

A few more werebeasts reached the mountain and clawed at the troops blood sprayed at the beasts. one wereboar ran past the troops and ran up the mountain knocking the troops in its way.

Kat seeing the wereboar approaching she fired fireball at it but the beast dodged them all when it reached the rebellious vampires it didn't stop it just kept going but the knights of the nine stabbed the boar in the face and shot silver arrows at its back finally stopping the wereboar.


	13. the open door

CYRODIILIC BLOODMOON

chapter 12

the open door

mountain peak

Kat:oh thats a relief I thought that wereboar would reach the symbol good thing you knights are here.

kotn1: yep we are highly skilled knights nothing gets past us...yep thats for sure nothing...m m nothing..zip...nada...zero.

Lightning thunders reeeeeaalll loud POW SHRRROOOOOM QWEEEK.

Everyone looks back at the symbol and they are are horrified to see a soaked & bleeding Bane standing in the middle of the crimson symbol.

Molag Bal then appears in a flash of red lightning and starts laughing HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ''THANKYOU MY SON YOU HAVE DONE WELL NOW FOR THE FINAL STEP''

molag bal then takes his spear and stabs Bane with it in the chest and the crimson moon glows bright red and shoots its energy beam into the spear and into Bane.

The moon is now normal molag bal takes back his spear and looks upon his son's chest and the crimson moon resides tattooed on Banes chest.

Bane rises and kneels before his green skinned black horned father with a huge snout and he only has 3 fingers.

molag bal:THE WAR IS OVER...HERE THAT IS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. MY CHILDREN WE HAVE WON KNEEL BEFORE YOUR FATHER.

The vampires on the shore and on the mountain kneel before molag bal. Every vampire except the dralok clan that is.

WHY DOSENT THE DRALOK CLAN KNEEL BEFORE ME HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SENSE OF AUTHORITY KNOW THAT YOU ARE REBELLING A HOPELESS CAUSE.

kat: I think you seem to forget molag that I am the wife of Ravenous Dralok who up until last year was the KING of vampires I am there queen so i think you have lost your sense of authority.

HAHAHAHAHA JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE RING YOU THINK YOU ARE THERE LEADER HA MOST OF THE CLANS TURNED AGAINST YOUR DIVINE LEADERSHIP.

''well then they are traitors. Traitors who follow the former ruler of vampires''.

YOU DARE SPEAK THAT WAY AGAINST ME HOW DARE YOU I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW BUT IT WOULD HARDLY BE A FIGHT AT ALL SO INSTEAD YOU WILL FIGHT MY SON WHO ISNT EVEN HALF MY POWER...LUCKY FOR YOU. BANE KILL HER BUT REMEMBER IF YOU DIE WE ALL DIE.

Bane looks away from father then at kat. Bane shows his fangs then he blurrs to Kat and Kat blurrs to him and they enrage in a blurry battle no mortal eyes can see.

Bane is thrown out of the brawl and kat takes her akaviri katana and runs to Bane and slashes him across the chest cutting the bloodmoon. But the wound heals much faster than a normal vampires healing rate. Bane gets up and whacks Kat acrcoss the peak she lands near the edge about to fall off but she manages to get a grip. Kat then jumps up and casts a weather spell making it rain just pour on the peak and only the peak.

Kat flips in the air and lands on her feet then casts a hailstone spell on Bane.

With the down pour of rain showering upon him and the hailstone spell Bane freezes.

Kat then blurrs to Bane and slashes his chest again but this time cutting him in half.

The upper body of Bane falls the ground and shatters at molag bals feet.

molag bal:I AM DISSAPOINTED IN MY SON BEING BEATEN BY A YOUNG VAMPIRE WHO DID NOT EVEN TRANSFORM INTO HER TRUE SELF HOW SHAMEFUL OF BANE...HHHMMMMMM...WHAT TO DO?

I GUESS I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF BUT THE PROPHECY HAS BEEN BROKEN NOW EVERY VAMPIRE WILL BURNNNNN UNDER THE SUN...I HOPE YOUR HAPPY KAT.

Molag Bal then dissapiers in a flash of red lightning coming from the now departing eclipse.

Down below the vampires get on there horses and gallop for shade but its too late the sun shines bright and its rays reach the vampires and they burn under its rays. There skin boils then turns red and finally scorches into flames in a matter of 60 long, blistering,painful seconds.

But not all the vampires burn under the sun the Dralok clan are fully equiped with there cloaks to protect them from it's rays.

Alice walks up to her sister and congratulates her on a job well done.

Everyone then gathers around kat cheering for her skills and bravey against a daedric god.

Then at the palace she is awarded by the new emperor of tamriel who was voted for three days ago but was only initiated after the war.

Kat is awarded with an amulet that signifies great gratitude for her bravery she is then awarded with a black gothic looking dragon light armor. But she has to pick it up a week from now...pity.

emperor: the empire is most gracious for your work and showing us that not all vampires are evil to the core we thankyou. If there is anything you need just wear your amulet infront of me and simply ask and it will be done.

Kat: thankyou for this award but I would never ave made this decision on my own without my husbands help you should thank him as well goodbye.

Kat then starts to leave out of the palace but stops infront of janus hassildor.

kat: janus can you come outside with me for a second?

janus: off course.

Janus then follows kat outside.

''janus I found out that no matter how good of a warrior I may be I am not a leader I have neglected my duties as a leader for a year so I pass on the amulet of the divine vampire to you as a sign of your nobility in the eyes of our kind. I will keep my ring as a reminder of what I once was for me and to everyone else...goodbye''.

Shocked at the gift being handed to him janus is speachless and can only look in awe as Kat extends her wing and flies off into the sunset.


End file.
